Shadow of a god
by Dagon' Mordus
Summary: The invincible Moonshadow space-pirates had come to Corneria, batting team starfox out of the way like an insect, and leaving Fox it's sole member. Now, he must survive against a foe that has never known defeat.
1. the beginning

Know this, foolish mortal: I do not own Starfox. Everything else is mine. You may use my characters if you wish, with my permission of course. I won't deny you. If you do without my permission, that's fine, but make sure you notify me so I can check out your work. This is rated M for violence in later chapters: you have been warned.

Chapter 1 - Moonshadow

They came out of the black oblivion that was unknown space, speeding through the stars in a ship fit for a god. The size of it was simply impossible to describe in any other words than a black moon. A dark mass that blocked out the sun's life-giving rays and parted the clouds, as though they were frightened of it's terrifying aura. They were not visitors. They did not come in peace. The ones who came to Corneria in a black moon were pirates of supreme might. The Moonshadow, they called themselves. Their intention: the destruction of Corneria.

_A man is crying,it takes me to a certain place_

_Which I just often find_

Fox had been awakened with the dawn of a new existance. A dawn devoid of the light and lovingly warm embrace of the sun he had grown to love; to need.

_I see a family walking, always thinking_

_Of being somewere else in time_

Yet he no longer had it. It was wrongfully taken from him by the Moonshadow, along with his entire team. Falco, Slippy, Peppy, Krystal, Rob…all dead at the hands the pirate soldiers that now ran about Corneria's capital city.

_So I fall face down in a rut_

_I can't seem to get out of _

Fox feared them more than he hated them by a longshot. This was perhapse because of the fact that he could never look into their eyes, which were always hidden behind a helmet and tinted visor. It made them seem soulless and empty; soulless beings have no emotion. Or mercy, for that matter. They were, as Fox had experienced hands-on, invincible; using technology he knew nothing of. Now, as month after torturous month of surviving off scrap and rats he caught crawling about on the floor, he began to realize how lucky he had been; he was lucky to be alive.

_Please wake me,_

_Please give me some of me back_

_The feelings I had_

Here he hid, in an abandoned underground rebel base, avoiding the ominous eye that hung evermore in the sky that burned with dark fire. He only dared to venture outside when absolutely nesessary, but always made his visit under the evil that loomed overhead quick.

Fox rubbed his forehead wearily as he sat up from the uncomfortable bed he now slept on. He flinched as his back popped in several uncomfortable locations; something he was used to, but still didn't have to like. He didn't like a lot of things nowadays. Like having nobody to talk to. The vulpin decided it was time to start a day full of constant anxiety and lonleyness…oh boy. Fox did the usual: brushed his teeth with a toothbrush he had found, took a piss, and grabbed his gear. He was fortunate to have found this rebel base, for it was filled with all manners of weaponry. Blasters, Rifles, grenaids, kevlar armor, and plenty more. Enough to last Fox at least a decade of combat.

_Sometimes I wish I could be strong like you,_

_I doesn't matter…_

_Each time I wake I'm somehow feeling the truth_

_I can't handle_

Fox looked about his dank home, giving thanks to whatever god might hear him for his blessing: shelter. Then, he stepped into the elevator, punching in the numbers that would take him to the surface. When he reached his destination, he made sure twice over that his photon – rifle was fully charged and ready to blow some pirate-heads off. Stepping into the shadows of the apocolypse above, Fox made his way to the abandoned grocery store to pick up a few things he desperately needed(the most inportant of the was soap) and stealthily return to his base. The city before him was now more of a graveyard consisting of demolished buildings that once stood proud against the sky. It made him think of how easily something of beauty can be destroyed. Then, halfway across the street, Fox spotted a lone Pirate Soldier facing the other direction. He was apparently of higher rank, for his armor was all black, and the others had grey and white. No tail. No skin showing. Nothing, just like all the others. Fox cursed silently, and slunk into the shadows…

Fox hid for a while under the collapsed roof of an old restaurant, being as quiet as…

" Don't move." Fox froze, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled with fear. He turned his head slowly to find that somehow, the sentinal had found him. _Damn. Should have kept an eye on him! _The pirate had a particularly powerful-looking plasma cannon pointed right between his eyes. He had no intention of provoking it " Fox McCloud?" He asked in a deep, commanding voice. Fox nodded slowly.

" What's it to you?" The pirate chuckled beneath his black visor.

" Not much, considering I could squash you like an insect in this position. All I have to do is pull this trigger, and bang, that would be the story of you." Fox looked at him with questioning and sarcastic eyes.

" Oh? Why don't you just blow my brains out and get it over with then?" He shook his head.

" My orders are to terminate all Cornerian soldiers in the area. Our holy lord Dagon never ordered us to kill mercenaries. As a matter of fact, I used to idolize the Starfox team."

" I guess that's why you became a pirate, huh?" Fox said with some contempt. The soldier only laughed.

" I became a pirate so that I could be with the dominating force rather than against it. That's also one of my orders, actually." He lowered his gun some.

" What orders?"

" Why, to take you into custody. Lord Dagon wants you alive, and I am ordered to keep you that way. Now stand up please." Fox had no choice but to obey. " Start walking" The pirate led Fox back to his personal ship, which was far superior to any arwing Fox had ever seen.

" Hmm…pretty cool." The pirate grinned under his helmet.

" like it? Standard unit for Moonshadow, but still better than anything you furry types have on Corneria. You should feel honored to ride in this. Fox entered the ship with the pirate right behind him. At first, Fox had planned to take the ship himself and leave the pirate stranded. He took one look at the controls, and felt his plan shatter.

" Sit." The pirate commanded, pointing to the seat next to him. To the vulpine's surprise, he made no attempt to bind Fox in any way. But then, there was nothing he could do…until he saw the pirate remove his black helmet. Fox was speechless. " You look troubled, McCloud. Don't be. You won't see too many of my kind operating in the pirate core." This pirate, from another time and place…was a human.

That was chapter 1 for ya. Gimme some reviews quickly, as I wish to know what others think of the beginning. I won't expect too much…no a whole lot is happening right now, but it will.


	2. Moonshadow

**You know the drill. Don't own starfox blah blah blah. Just read, you retarded monkey. READ!**

" I'll only tell you once, Cornerian…" The human said with his icy blue eyes locked onto Fox. "…You are not a prisoner. You are, for now, an unwilling guest. The difference between the two: guests are fed. Keep this in mind if you were going to throw any sass my way." Fox buttoned his lip, still contemplating the strange bald-body creature sitting across from him. The only fur he seemed to have was atop his head and above his eyes. He had no muzzle, either. Somehow, his alien appearance did strike Fox as freakish. It seemed to fit in with his mostly fur-less body…at least Fox assumed he only had it on his head.

Fox now saw where the pirate was taking him, though only a fool would have thought otherwise. He was flying his vessle straight toward the Moonshadow mothership. That was the last place he wanted to go, but he had little choice in the matter. He could have attacked the human right then and there, but he had no idea how to operate the controls. At least like this, he had a vauge chance of living. Fox looked towards the human with a mixture of anxiety and fear.

" What the hell do you want with me." He said as bluntly as he could. The human did not even look in his direction.

" Me?" He asked innocently. " Absolutely nothing. You should ask, what do _we _want with you. The order to capture you alive comes from the Holy One himself."

" When do I see this "Holy One"?" The human shook his head.

" Never. Nobody sees Lord Dagon exept his handmaiden, Cila. Now be silent." Fox obliged, not wanting his head blown off by a plasma cannon.

The ship's east hangar smelled of artificially generated air and exhaust, making Fox's sensitive nose twitch uncomfortably. The nameless human urged him from the smaller ship with a stern right hand and an armed left.

" Remember not to stare. You are our guest here until Cila says otherwise. I don't know why Dagon has been collecting you mercenaries, but be sure to thank Cila. She will deliver your gratitude to our sovereign. Don't speak a word until you are shown to your temporary chambers. Besides, I'm the only one in this section of the ship who can speak your barbaric tounge." Fox did notice that the human had a rather thick accent. As the human led him down a massive hallway, he was passed by many…disturbingly diverse life-forms ranging from insects to four-eyed walking squids. Fox felt his stomach churn a few times, but kept his extreme discomfort to himself…until one of the more squid-like creatures stopped in the hallway right in front of his captor, blocking his way.

" _Wu' jak yal?"_ The human asked in an annoyed voice. Then Fox heard the squid speak; it made him feel quite out of place, as it consisted of a barely audible gurgle and sraping sound.

" _Jak? Nemor kai yal rej." _They continued in this conversation Fox knew nothing about for about five minutes before the squid creature finally left.

" What did he say?" His answer was a right hook to the jaw that knocked him on his rear and loosened one of his canines.

" I told you not to speak." The human said calmly as he waited for Fox to regain his composure. " Now follow me until…"

" Jared!" Fox heard the stern voice from across the hall, and somehow knew it was a savior. The human, or "Jared" now had a look of surprise in his eye. Fox saw a beautiful blue vixen in an extravagant robe walking forcibly down the hall with obvious annoyance. She seemed to be the same race as Krystal, but there was a fire in her eyes Krystal never even came close to having.

" _Jared, me li duk yau te?" _Jared backed away slightly.

" _Cila! M…Ma ki baku rej!" _She held a hand in front of his face.

" _Na na na! Miak McCloud iruk yu rak, Jared!" _Jared siged in what seemed to be his defeat.

" McCloud, I apologize for stiking you. Mistress Cila requests you go with her from this point on." Fox nodded and followed Cila, who walked with grace and form he had never seen. She was indeed beautiful, but it went beyond that. Each and every stride in her steps seemed to have a sort of technique or skill behind them. Her movements were completely controlled.

" I must appologize for his behavior, honored guest." She said with a voice as beautiful as she was. She had the same accent, but her Cornerian was much more refined than Jared's. " He can be a bit…frugal with his duties. I trust you enjoyed your trip here?" Fox shrugged off his nervousness.

" What do you expect me to say? Am I supposed to like you? Your kind practically destroyed my planet! Should I be grateful for that?"

" Hold, hold! Don't you see that you have been done a favor? Dagon' Mordus could have easily destroyed your pathetic little blue ball of planet, yet you have been spared. Show a little gratitude." Fox felt his head grow hot.

" You evil witch! That was my planet, my home! How can I believe that you are any better than the rest of these bastards!" She turned towards him with a look that could have incinerated him.

" Do not get feisty with me, little Fox. I may be a woman, but I'm also the apprentice of Dagon. I could kill you with my own two hands here and now, but that is not what I want. And I see that Jared was quite correct…do shut up."

Fox's room was simple, consisting of a cheap but acceptable bed, a sink, a small store-room for what little he now had, and a strange device he guessed was a toilet. He had found little refuge here, but at least he would be well fed. Somehow, Dagon's personal engineers had developed a matter sinthenizer and could change any material, like rock, into something else. The machine could even turn lead into a…

" Cheeseburger!" Fox heard an unfamiliar voice outside his automatic door. The door opened a moment later, and the smell of meat teased Fox's senses. The one who carried his food was a young weasle with green eyes about a foot shorter than Fox with a simple black jumpsuit. Fox discovered earlier that that was what most of the crew wore when not at war.

" I didn't send for food." Fox said simply. The weasle frowned a little but offered the tray to Fox anyway.

" You didn't, but as your personal attendant, it is my job to make sure you are well-nurished. Please eat. It's not like I'd poison you!" Fox did as the weasle requested, and found his burger to taste far superior to the ones he got at home. The meat was so tender, he would have sworn it was steak instead of hamburger. He took the tray from the weasle and set it on a small table next to the couch he just realized he had.

" What do you mean personal attendant?" He saluted and stood as tall as he could.

" It is Lord Dagon's will that all captured mercinaries be provided with a personal attendant to see to their every need." He dropped his hand back down at his side. " It is also my duty to keep you company and learn as much about you as I can. I hope you don't mind…" Fox shook his head in approval, and sat to eat his meal.

" How is it that my own kind work for pirates?" Fox asked as the weasle sat down next to him.

" Afraid I don't know. I was born on this ship, and it has always been my home."

" Your name? If you're going to be hanging with me, I should at least know your name." The weasle seemed to need to think about it for a few moments.

" My mother named me Neil before she died. But this is not about me. I'm supposed to learn all I can about you."

Fox spent the afternoon with Neil, who he found to be quite likable company. The green – eyed weasle had a good sense of humor, and showed Fox that though ugly on the outside, the mothership had many wonders. The East Garden, for example. Somehow, Dagon had used his ingenuity to create four great gardens that exist partially in another realm. The gardens were all closed in by a wall of stone, but an alien sun made beautiful trees grow. This technology was called DBP, standing for Dimensional Breech Portal. Fox spent the remainder of the day, at least the daytime in the garden's realm, with Neil. Fox really liked Neil, and it was good to have a friend. At least he was not alone. Neil was quite inquisitive, as was his job. He asked Fox a manner of questions, such as his age and birthday. Fox did not mind answering. He never did.

Many weeks had passed, and Fox was finally starting to feel at home. He slept easily at night, like he did at this present time. Fox's keen sense of smell suddenly woke him from a dead sleep. Someone was in his chambers. Fox leapt out of bed and threw open the door to the living-room.

" Hello, McCloud." Whoever was sitting on Fox's couch had a deep, commanding voice that made the Cornerian shiver. As Fox's eyes adjusted to the light, he began to see just what had infiltrated his coded chambers. A humanoid creature with azure skin and elf-like ears that had to be at least a foot in length each now stared back at him. He had perfect, white hair that was tied back in a braid that reached his mid-back. His garments were different than what the others wore. His black suit appeared to be more formal, and came in two separate parts. He walked over to Fox and held out his hand. Fox did nothing but stare.

" What are you doing in my room?" Fox asked blandly. The blue human frowned.

" This gesture is native to your planet. I assumed you would shake my hand, but it seemes my study of your culture has an error." Fox hesitantly shook his hand, and his smile returned.

" Ok. Now tell me why you are in me room. Please?" Fox now noticed his oddly colored eyes, which were a vibrant amber. Plus, he had absolutely no accent. His Cornerian speech was perfectly refined.

" I came to see you, of course. I am to be your…teacher in our ways." Fox groaned.

" I thought Neil was my teacher!"

" No, Neil is your friend. I am Aeon; Lord Dagon has instructed me to train you in combat." Fox almost laughed. He had graduated from the academy with the highest score in martial arts combat and doubted he would learn anything from a pirate.

" I know how to fight, thanks!" Aeon smiled, and held out his hand calmly. Fox felt himself pulled down onto the couch by invisible ropes, and held there firmly. He struggled, but found himself completely unable to move. " W-What!" Aeon laughed with good humor.

" Not martial arts. Psionics. Only a handful of your kind can learn to do that." Fox looked absolutely horrified. " By the look on your face, I can tell you have absolutely NO idea of what just happened." Fox felt the pull dissapate, and he could move again. He jumped from the couch with more energy than it required.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Fox almost screamed.

" I already told you. Psionics. Do me a favor and don't "freak out" as your kind often put it." Fox settled down back on the couch across from Aeon.

" Ok, lets start with what psionics are." Aeon nodded.

" Psionics are the ability to weild the cosmic energies of the multiverse in their rawest form though your mind. Few of your kind can even begin to learn, but I know you have potential."

" Fine. But why are you getting me up so early for this?" Aeon looked at a strange dialed device on the wall.

" By your planet's time, it is noon. You just overslept. But your training does not begin for another three hours."

" Then why the hell did you get me up?" Aeon siged.

" To get to know my student. I must say I am pleased to be your teacher." Fox noticed that Aeon seldom made direct eye contact. He was too busy looking Fox over, like a hawk.

" W-Why are you staring at me like that?" Aeon stopped his inspection abruptly as though he had been daydreaming.

" I must apologize. I find you to be a most beautiful creature." Fox felt a wave of nausia at the thought of what he might have meant, but Aeon caught this.

" Don't take it personaly. I think you are beautiful because your species is beautiful."

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" It means I find your race's form to be pleasing. It was a compliment, my good fox. I heard from Cila herself that Lord Dagon also shares this trait with me, and that is why he chose Cila as his handmaiden." Fox breathed a sigh of relief. " Is there not a lifeform you fancy?" Fox thought for a moment.

" I like cats." Aeon raised his hands with his palms turned upward.

" There you go."

" And what are you, exactly?" Aeon seemed taken aback.

" Me? Why, I'm of the noble and mighty Kemejians, the first race to grace this universe with their presence." Fox raised a skeptical eyebrow. " I don't mean to sound conceited, but this is a religious fact. It is not meant as an insult."

" It does sound conceited, but if it is religious…" Aeon grinned, expressing his appreciation of attemted humor.

" You will meet the Holy One soon. Just be patient."

" I'm sick of this. WHO IS THE HOLY ONE!" Aeon turned around slowly, his expression now more serious. Aeon's entire aura seemed to change from loose to serious, as though his personality itself had shifted.

" You really want to know?" The kemejian turned to face him completely. I lied to you earlier, McCloud." Fox raised his eyebrows in question. " My name is not Aeon. My name is Dagon' Mordus, the Holy One. Welcome aboard the Moonshadow."

**If there is one thing I'm bad at, it's first impressions and staying on-topic. And, as you can see, I counterdict myself. That is "two" things. I just got back on my meds, so expect new work soon. I know my work can get a bit…sloppy. I have so many new ideas in one day, it's difficult to stick with one. If you have questions or comments, email me. **


	3. Preperation

**I won't lie to you…I don't own starfox. Sorry, but it's the truth. But forget about me, and enjoy this mild chapter while it lasts. The next one will be quite graphic.**

Fox had been instucted to report to the east training ground, and seeing that it came from the top dog, he doubted he could effectivly argue. What he had yet to understand was why the Holy One, the being nobody except Cila saw, came to him in person. And as Fox neared the training room entrance, he heard a cry of pain that made him only the slightest bit uncomfortable with this. When he actually went in, he was both amused and disgusted at the same time. In this room was the Starwolf team. Wolf, Leon, and Panther were all here. Leon was not his favorite person in the world, though he and Wolf had made an alliance during the aparoid attack. What amused him was the sight of Leon lying on the floor, beaten and bruised with a seven foot tall lion standing over him.

" Just what I thought; you haven't strength nor skill." The lion said this with a booming voice like a bass drum. He was thickly built, and his mane was tied back in a ponytail. Fox had found out earlier from Neil that having your hair tied back was a symbol of athourity within the pirate ranks. That might explain why Dagon's brain had been so long. Wolf and Panther watched with silent laughter as Leon tried his hardest to overcome the lion, but he moved too swiftly, and was much too strong. Leon finally submitted, and was returned to his ranks with half the pride he had when he challenged the lion, who now noticed Fox.

" Hope I'm not late." Fox said, looking at Wolf, who shook his head with a grin. The lion walked over to him in only four strides of his huge legs.

" Tell me, little creature." He said with his booming voice. " Are you one of strength?"

" I'd like to think that." Fox said as casually as he could. Then, he felt something…something unpleasant. The lion was squinting his eyes in what appeared to be focus and concentration. Then, Fox felt a pain he had never felt before. It was like a razor sharp, probing claw being forced into his skull, but when he clutched his head, he felt nothing that had not been there before. His headache dissapeared then as though it had never happened. In a strange way he could not explain, Fox felt…violated somehow.

" You are mistaken." He said sternly. " Though your body is strong, your mental resiliance has been weakened and I have seen the inner you…you are a coward." Fox was insulted by this to no end. Nobody had "ever" accused him of being a coward…but perhapse this lion was right. During a time great crisis, two things can happen to a person. When a person is forced to go through a great hardship, they will be strengthened by it over time; the body and mind adapt. But when the hardship is never overcome, and it's punishing blows never cease, one can only grow tired and weak from the struggle. Fox had endured things that would have driven most to suicide, but with the spark that still had remained within him, he had kept his will to live. Though he had survived the ordeal, his mentality had been weakened and the fire that had once burned in his eyes was all but completely quenched. He realized now, that the lion was right. He was weak." I can see it in your eyes…you know you are weak. But I have been given the task of reigniting your warrior spirit." He turned to Wolf and his crew. " That goes for all of you. There is but one among you who has not been weakened by our crushing assault. It is Leon Powalski. But though he is brave, he is also _stupid._ Stupid for challenging someone more than twice his size. May his bruises serve him well in the ways of wisdom." Leon's face turned crimson at this. Not from shame. It was rage. The chameleon leapt forward and swung his right fist at the lion's face. Big mistake. The lion deftly caught his hand and twisted his arm behind his back in a most painful lock.

" Stupid, everyone." He repeated. " So, so very stupid." Then, Fox heard Leon say something too quiet for him to hear. Right when Leon said this, the lion tugged at his arm with brutal force. Fox could hear the sickening pop of his tendons and bone as the pressure increased, the chameleon screaming. Then, in one fluid motion, he ripped the arm from the rest of Leon. Wolf gagged when he saw the red, glistening socket that had once held Leon's arm in place. Blood splattered the floor in what seemed like gallons. Leon remained silent when he realized what had happened. It was amazing how he could take physical punishment with such…silence. The lion dropped the twitching severed limb in front of the one-armed Chameleon. Then, he then pulled out some sort of communicator device, and pushed three buttons on the dial.

" Medical down to East B – 47. And hurry before he bleeds to death."

Borik Fei. That was a name that not even the ever-stubborn Leon would disrespect. He had done that already, and it had cost him an arm. Borik Fei was the most brutal, merciless person that Fox had ever met…but he was also very, very powerful. If you placed even a toe out of line, he would step on it. If you mouthed off, you got a fat lip. It was a crude method of training, but it worked, and well at that. For four grueling months, Borik Fei worked on re-building the minds and bodies of the four mercs. Though it sickened Fox to have to work with Leon, he at least had a chance to see how Wolf had faired during the invasion…no better than he did.

Fox was beginning to see things in a different light. At first, he hated these filthy pirates with every fiber of his being; now he was not sure that hating them would do any good. He had already shed his tears for his dead companions, but it disturbed him that the desire for revenge did not exist within him. Maby the desire for revenge had been overridden by something more vital: survival. Fox McCloud was not sure how, but he was beginning to feel kindred with these pirates. He expected them to be savage, brutal monsters that were morally void and thirsted for blood. He now saw how wrong he was. They were organized, intelligent, _and _morally void. He had to respect them for that (besides the last part.)

The day had finally come when the four merceneries had been rebuilt in body and mind. But one thing remained. And Dagon showed up for this reason.

" It seemes you have all preformed to the satisfaction of my second Handlord here." He said, casting a glance at Borik. " But I am afraid that you have been training for another form of training. And you are still not ready for it." His complexion lightened after he said this. " However…I have decided that though it may kill you, you all shall have your inner strength awakened…starting with Wolf."

" What!" Wolf said in an outrage. " If it might kill me, than I would rather train longer! Whatever you're planning to do, I don't want it! And neither does the rest of my team."

" Perhapse I have not made myself clear; if you refuse to be awakened, then I will consider your skin something that would look good nailed to my wall." Wolf bit his lower lip.

" Ok…what are you going to do to us?"

" I will put it in a more simple term. All of you are blind. You were born blind, as all mortal beings are. When I awaken you, you will be able to see as I do. When I awaken you, you will be as a demi-god. Rest well tonight, and pay homage to whatever god you may worship…you may be meeting him."

**All will be revealed in time. I can promise the next chapter will be up sometime next week(I'll try to) and for those of you who don't want to wait that long, go rent Starfox Assault. The next chapter will be a bit…violent. So read with caution.**


	4. Memories

_He slept now, and through the false love of the creators, he knew. Somehow, he knew he would awake soon._

_The humans had created Dagon from the hair of an ancient being; in kemejian lore, this being had been the first mortal to come to be. It was no legend. They found him in an underground temple, encased in what appeared to be solid ice; a fozen tomb. Try as the humans did, they were completely unable to thaw the ancient kemejian, nor could they break the magic seal placed upon the ice. But luck was with the greedy beings, as one part of the ancient kemejian was not frozen: a single hair. The humans took the silver strand of DNA and did something forbidden by their own kind: the cloning of a sentient being. Through blasphemous methods, the humans with their greed and impulsive nature found themselves successful in the cloning.If what the legends said were true, then it would mean this being was a half-god and possessed vast psionic and physical power far beyond what the average human could even dare to dream of. It was this legend that drove the humans to seek him out; it was their plan to create an army of unstoppable super-beings. They failed…only one would be created._

_Dagon opened his amber orbs for the first time in his life, revealing a world of machine and water. Water…he was surrounded by water. He reached out cautiously, toutching the warm glass that made his artificial womb of birth. His head hurt. "What is this place…?" he would ask himself. But he knew who he was. It was then that he saw them. The creatures who had just entered the room seemed to be very similar to his own race. The only difference was the skin pigmentation and their ears, which were abnormally short. They spoke to one another, and gestured towards him exitedly. Why was he so important?He knew these creatures somehow…he had seen them in his dreams. Then his headache worsene; It began as a gentle throb under his high forehead; and it grew louder. Dagon put a hand to his head in pain. It was getting worse. The throb became a hammer that beat on the inside of his skull, crushing his brain. He screamed and thrashed about in pain. It burned. The burning did not stop, and as the relentless pain worsened, the glass around him suddenly cracked. The humans stopped their gawking and stared with a cross between fascination and concern. The pain seemed to lessen when the glass cracked; like pressure being released. He let it all out, and the glass around him exploded outward, the shards were sent flying straight into his creators fragile bodies, puncturing their organs and making them bleed into the fluids now spilling out onto the cold metal floor. He heard their cries of pain, some screamed, and some could only manage a pathetic gurgle as a shard lodged itself in their throat. Dagon stood on a pair of legs. Legs that had never before been used, yet were strong. Everything was so amazing and new to him; the feel of the cool air on his naked flesh, the smell of blood, and the sound he heard…the beating heart of the galaxy…of the universe.The other sound was a blaring alarm. More of them were coming…he could hear their thoughts and heartbeats. His mind carried an image to him, and he saw that these particular creatures carried large metal objects with them; guns. Somehow, he knew that if they found him here, they would try to hurt him. They broke the door down, humans covered from head to toe in kevlar armor. Did they wear armor because they feared him? They spoke to him in a language he understood, but not in the corporeal sense. It was emotion. The human was telling him what to do, and Dagon did not like that. He advanced on them angrily, the sheer force of his emotions made the shards of glass on the floor rattle loudly. They had the intention of hurting him; he could hear it in their foul minds.But he had a better idea in mind. He would hurt "them". They attacked with their hurtful guns. To the horror of the humans, each bullet stopped two inches before it hit; suspended in time and space. Dagon was not sure what had happened, but somehow, he knew it would. The bullets dropped harmlessly to the ground, and the humans unloaded their second clips in vain. This time, he would hurt them badly. Suddenly, one of the masked men's belly burst, spilling it's blood soaked contents onto the floor. He screamed, trying in vain to put his entrails back into place. Dagon could hear his emotions; sheer horror. The others rushed to help him, but the clone never let them get that far. One human was torn off the ground by invisible claws, and hurled into the opposite wall with such force that his body collapsed in upon itself. He was crushed completely, and his splitnered, broken body fell limply to the floor with a sickening sound. No…they must suffer more. He wrenched their throats with his mind, invisioned choking them with hands of shadow. They fell to their knees, gasping for a breath they would never get, clawing at their throats. He knew they would die. As he strangled them, he felt their thought pattens falter and fade…then dissapear into a dream, much like his own. With one quick blink of his mind, he snapped their necks. They fell to the floor, their heads twisted at an grotesque angle. He ran, naked and covered blood through the halls, searching for an exit. They tried to halt his progress with force, traps, and even begging. He crashed through them all, ripping the walls and celing apart in an unstoppable mental onslaught. In this display of chaotic power, the few that were left alive escaped, and knew what they had recreated. It was chaos incarnate. _

_Dagon stood atop the broken laboratory, gazing up at the sky as thick sheets of rain fell down upon him and washed the blood from his azure skin. The lightning storm reflected the chaotic fury that burned within his half-god body. He was not sure where he was, or why he was here, but he knew one thing for sure: He was free._

Dagon snapped out of his medetative state, feeling the memories flood back out his mind.

" It would seem…" Dagon said in a low voice. "…that I still cannot forget."

**This particular chapter has nothing to do with Starfox (which I still don't own) but it should shed some light on the mysterious Dagon. **

**Note: Dagon' Mordus is a character I conjured up several years ago for a novel I still plan to write, and am working on right now. This story does not revolve around him, but he plays a "major" role in this fanfic. His story is much more deep and dramatic than this, but this story is about Starfox. Next chapter will be in real time, not a memory. Yea, I'm continuing on with the story! (don't yell at me…) **


End file.
